Construction parts of known art cooling fan motors are typically nearly completely out of metal. Typically, these are made out of magnetically soft steel plates or steel. There are coils mostly out of copper and permanent magnets out of iron, nickel, cobalt, their alloys, eventually blend with aluminum or silicon. Raw earth magnets may find use, but are not typical materials for this segment. There are both types common, the external rotor motors and the internal rotor motors. A rotor of the described motor type has a metallic bell like shape. The permanent magnets accordingly are mounted at the outer rim of the metallic bell's inside facing in opposition to the solenoids (stator coils).